The MERGING
by makacatori
Summary: An accident with the with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals leads to Sasuke’s and Naruto’s souls being irrevocably linked. YAOI, overly powerful Sasuke and Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is not ANOTHER story. I'm replacing some stories with new ones. This one is replacing ANGEL TEARS) One day I might put ANGEL'S TEARS back on, but for now this one is on my priority list instead of ANGEL'S TEARS. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm working to update all of my stories soon. I had to put many on Hiatus because of outdated computer programs. So I will be mainly working on this one and another one, PHOENIX RESURRECTION, I'm replacing CHILD OF DARKNESS with.

**THE MERGING** – makacatori

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto

**Summary:** An accident with the with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals leads to Sasuke's and Naruto's souls being irrevocably linked. YAOI, overly powerful Sasuke and Naruto

**Warnings:** YAOI (Sasuke/Naruto), powerful Sasuke and Naruto, Smart/Secretive Naruto, cussing violence, gore, mentions of suicide (Attempts and actually one), abuse (Sexually, verbally, physically and mentally), sexually situations, Sakura and Ino bashing, OOC, OC(S), new jutsus, AU

"Blah" - Talking

_Blah_ – Thinking

"**Blah"** – Kyuubi Speaking

**_Blah_** – Kyuubi Thinking

'_Blah'_ – Sasuke's and Naruto's telepathic link

**---------------- Blah ------------------ **Scene Change or Time Skip or A different Point of view

------------- (**A/N:** Blah) --------------- An important notice by the author, usually for a citrus or violence

(**A/N:** Blah) – A side note, usually a small joke by the author

**The Greatest Accident in Konoha**

**And**

**Awakening a long Dormant Power **

(PROLOGUE)

"Mizuki-sensei, stop!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto's eyes became unfocused and he began to shiver as memories ascended over his conscious mind. "Dobe! Please snap out of it!" Sasuke screamed, trying to fend off the weapons Mizuki chucked at Naruto, but Naruto was lost. Suddenly a stray Kunai sliced open Naruto's arms spilling blood. Instantaneously it was healed, but not before the blood trickled onto the scroll resting under Naruto's slumped form.

The scroll began to glow and a terrifying level of chakra was released. Mizuki seeing this followed primal instinct and ran, but for some unknown reason that Sasuke would look back on and call the beginnings of love, Sasuke spun around and seized Naruto, just as the clearing exploded with a visible chaotic gold chakra. Caught in the explosion, Sasuke barely managed to grab onto Naruto as this chakra was sucked into Naruto's body and by sheer mistake flowed into Sasuke's body as if Sasuke's chakra system was an extension of Naruto's own. Both boys screamed and they lost consciousness.

Lost in a black abyss with only each other for company they faced each other and for a moment' time their minds merged and they witnessed each others' lives.

**----------------------------------------------------------- Sasuke's POV --------------------------------------------------**

"Demon! Come back here for your punishment!" A man screamed as I fled on my short six-year-old legs. I had made the mistake of beating the rookie of the year in Taijutsu and his father wanted revenge. Another man, I did not know, grabbed me and pinned me to a wall.

"Time for justice!" The man hissed ripping off my pants and boxes. I heard him unzip his pants, my eyes widened. The last thing I remembered before I was lost into the abyss was the man moaning as he slammed into me.

I woke up cold and hungry in a trash bin, my own blood and vomit covered me, but it was dried blood. I hobbled my way to my apartment and collapsed on my bed crying. Grabbing a Kunai I dragged over my wrist, but as always it healed in a fraction of a second leaving a faint scar. I flung the kunai away from me.

I jumped into the shower trying to wash away the dirt, but my mind relentlessly replayed the events. "Naruto?" Called someone outside of the bathroom door. I recognized it as jiji. I got out of the shower and peeked around the door. "It's just me and Iruka, Naruto." Jiji called, I slowly made my way out and then froze as I saw the ANBU without his mask on standing at the door behind Iruka and Jiji.

I whimpered as he gestured to me be quiet, lifting a Kunai to his lips instead of a finger. I whimpered again and fell into Jiji's arms. When he asked what was wrong I said I was sick. The man broke into my apartment later that night and did it again, he ripped off my pants and boxers and plunged himself into me as he whispered the entire time "This is our secret."

He stopped coming a few months later. I learned to hide from then on. Hide behind empty smiles and stupidity.

**--------------------------------------------------- Naruto's POV-----------------------------------------------------------**

"Why Aniki?" I sobbed.

"To test my power!" My brother said, the brother I loved and worshiped. The brother who took everything from me. The murderer, who left me alive, when I wanted to die.

**Consequences and Rewards**

(CHAPTER ONE)

**------------------------------------------ 5 Hours Later in the UCHIHA estate --------------------------------------**

Sasuke looked pensively at Naruto's still form, mulling over the turn of events. The terrifying chakra that had consumed both he and Naruto had been dormant for centuries within Naruto's ancestors and only reawakened by Naruto's blood. However, by chance the chakra had mistakenly flowed into Sasuke as if he were a mere extension of Naruto's chakra system resulting in Naruto and Sasuke's spirits being bound into one. Sasuke would die if Naruto did and Naruto would die is Sasuke did. They now shared an unfathomable power. But the Hokage had said there would be other side effects both beneficial and prohibiting growth.

Sleepily Naruto began to stir, Naruto had absorbed the most potent of the chakra forcing the Kyuubi and he to merge completely. The power Naruto had gained from the Kyuubi was solely his. Naruto's body had been coping with the unnatural merging and he had lay unconscious in the Uchiha's estate for three day thus far, the hospital had been unwilling to take Naruto for more than a day. Sasuke had offered to take Naruto in until he regained consciousness. Sasuke just wanted to be close to his counter part. Both boys had changed in appearance. Sasuke's change was subtle, while Naruto was blatantly obvious for the seal that the Henge Forth Hokage had placed upon Naruto as a baby had broken. For his protection the fourth Hokage had created a seal to make Naruto appear to be his son, but the resemblance was obvious ignored and perhaps even earned Naruto more scorn.

Naruto was beautiful. Instead of spiky blond hair Naruto possessed glossy wavy light brown hair that fell t his shoulders, his skin was gold and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, his eyes had gained an exotic cat like tilt. Defined cheekbones, full pink lips, long eyelashes composed his visage. His body appeared to be very delicate and effeminate, he could almost be mistaken for a young girl. He shot up in height by an inch or two, until he was only an inch shorter than Sasuke. Also he had lean muscles and thin muscular, yet shapely legs. The only feature that was impressed upon him by Kyuubi's mergence was tough nails and darker scars on his cheeks.

In terms of appearance for Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes had lightened to a chocolate brown instead of his menacing black, his skin had gained a more creamy appearance instead of paper-white, he also had longer eyelashes (not nearly as long as Naruto's though) and his body appeared somewhat more delicate.

Naruto's bright orange jumpsuit had been too loose and short on his thin and slightly taller frame, so in the meantime, Sasuke had put Naruto in turquoise silk pajamas with an Uchiha crest on the back that were the same color of his eyes.

Slowly Naruto began to open his eyes, unconsciously Sasuke held his breath waiting for the sight of those turquoise eyes that shone like a many facet stones. "Teme," Naruto moaned looking into Sasuke's, before shooting up nearly knocking heads with Sasuke, "Where the fuck am I?" Then glancing down at his body he said, "Why in the nine gates of hell do I look like this?" Naruto said trying to dispel a genjutsu making Sasuke chuckle. Naruto looked at Sasuke his eyes wide "Did you just laugh teme?" Sasuke nodded his head solemnly and then started to really laugh when Naruto burst out "I'm must of bumped my head, there's no way in hell I could make Mr. Frowns laugh… I think I'm going back to sleep and hope I wake up soon." However before he could lie back down Sasuke grabbed Naruto.

"Naruto. We need to talk." And then Sasuke repeated everything the Sandaime had told him.

Naruto was flabbergasted. "So let me get this straight, Sasuke," Naruto said in a serious tone that shocked Sasuke beyond words, "We're now forever bound in life and death as one soul," Sasuke nodded. "Great!" Naruto said sarcastically. "There go all of my secrets."

"Like a dobe like you could possess secrets." Sasuke said falling instinctually back into the role Naruto and he shared at the academy.

Naruto sighed before saying "Uchiha-san, not all of us believe in parading our abilities in such a fashion as yourself. You could say I wear a metaphorical mask or perhaps you did not view certain aspects of my life in the very intimate mergence, which I believe we were forced to view each other's memories. But for all I know your brother may not have massacred your family and left you alive for his own twisted purposes, which I believe I have an inkling of knowledge as to why he did."

"You- WHAT!"

"Have you heard of the Akatsuki Sasuke?"

"NO."

"The Akatsuki's nine members, this including your brother Itachi, are working to gain the ultimate power, otherwise in their dictionary known as the nine Buji. I'm telling you this because they will come after me for the nine-tails, which they probably won't know I have completely absorbed anyways back to the topic; why Itachi left you alive. Among the member of the Akatsuki, is the legendry Snake Sanin, Orochimaru, a man who possesses the ultimate immortality technique. This technique entails taking over bodies of his victims rendering their consciousnesses dormant and eventually killing them. It's no secret that Orochimaru desires the Sharingan for his twisted purposes. So hypothetically, your brother let you live in order for you mature enough to become Orochimaru's vessel. But this is all what I've based off of small tidbits, I've collected over the years, though I did not know I was the one, who possessed Kyuubi. Though I now find that laughable. I guess it was subliminal fear that I really was a demon so I did not acknowledge the possibility that I was the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Any questions?"

"Yeah, how do you know all this?"

"Why, I'm surprised you haven't guessed by now. Orange is an atrocious color, but it works. Where there is no hyperactive orange blob, there is no Naruto. Where this no human chakra, but a small 'animalistic chakra' amount usually attributed to an animal, there is no child. When they talk in whispers, then no one can hear. It's really simplistic."

"Who are you?" Naruto chuckled.

"Uzumaki Naruto as far as I am aware. I don't know my parentage, but now we can remove the Fourth Hokage from that list ne?"

Sasuke sighed, "So it's true, you were repetitively raped and attempting suicide, when you were six?" Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I don't even hold a grudge against that vile man. He was just taking his pain away the best way he could think of. I researched him and discovered that the Kyuubi killed his entire clan. Now what do you propose we do, now that I am up?"

"I don't know. I usually train about now."

"Alright training it is." Naruto said getting up and heading towards the door. Suddenly Sasuke blocked the door. "What?" Naruto asked startled.

"You're not training in my pajamas." Naruto looked downwards and blushed horribly. Sasuke led Naruto to the bathroom, told him to take a shower and went to fetch some clothing.

He made his way back to the bathroom just as Naruto came out wearing a small towel around his waist. Sasuke flushed scarlet when he realized that he was staring at Naruto slim, golden skinned chest still slick with water and his small pink nipples. Naruto blinked owlishly as Sasuke quickly turned. Naruto looked scandalously attractive. Damp light brown hair was straight and framed his smiling face as he tapped Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned around seeing Naruto now dressed he inwardly sighed.

"Hn?"

"Training." Naruto said quickly and then followed Sasuke outside.

**-------------------------------------The UCHIHA training grounds AFTER the Spar ----------------------------**

"Sasuke I noticed several differences in your fighting style."

"Hn?"

"You're less grounded when attacking allow you to move quicker and leap higher, two your healing at the same rate as I used too," Sasuke's widened Naruto's healing rate was the stuff of legends, "You are producing more chakra and have almost the same endurance as I do," If it was possible Sasuke's eyes went wider, "though you have a little less control on your chakra. And you've been predicting my attacks. So from these facts I suggest you should work on extending this… let us call it gravitational forces power, work on your chakra control and I suggest you look in the pond over there." Naruto said gesturing to the pond. Curious Sasuke made his way to the pond and gasped at his reflection. "Do you know what it is? I don't think it's the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke muttered entranced by the small spiral in his eyes "It's the founding form of the Sharingan before the power was deluded by foreign genetics."

"Hmm?"

"This Sharingan or rather the Akasha, (Bloody Copy), renders the Mangekyo ineffective. In fact the Mangekyo was substituted for the full power of the Akasha, which became dormant and was replaced by the Sharingan. The Akasha works like this:

First Level Slows down everything, analyses space, time and physics in seconds, reads taijutsu attacks. It is also hyper sensitive to all forms of chakra

The Second Level- Copies and reads other ninjutsu attacks before they happen by the sight of how the person is molding their chakra

The Third Level- Casts minor genjutsus and sees through all genjutsus (even the Mangekyo), suppresses other's chakra

The Fourth Level- Uses other's chakra against them by making it unstable, turning genjutsu against the caster and can possibly turn ninjutsu attacks on him or her

The Fifth Level- blows things up by forcing concentrated chakra into things and breaking into other's minds

While this seems like trivial additions to the Sharingan, it's an entirely more powerful. All of the abilities effectiveness is increased ten fold. And it can potentially cause damage to those who use the Mangekyo. It was the most feared bloodline limit of its time. Naruto thank you so much." Sasuke said turning to Naruto and smiling a small smile. "Okay, did you notice anything about yourself?" Naruto nodded.

"A) I can now predict your moves not by viewing it, but by pure instinct. B) I seem to be able to adjust the speed of anything metal flying at me… I think I might even be able to redirect the metal, C) my Chakra seems more in control, though there is much more of it… I can't think of anything else at the moment. I was too busy studying your style."

For some reason Naruto's words made both Naruto and Sasuke blush. "I don't know the real you that well, but I have noticed you've been doing hand seals so fast I can barely follow them and I guess I'm on level one already." Sasuke began, "I—"

Suddenly a frog appeared from no where and said "The Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you immediately." The frog said before disappearing a poof of smoke.

Both boys looked at each and said simultaneously "Did that frog just talk?" Then they took off for the Hokage's tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MERGING** – makacatori

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto

**Summary:** An accident with the with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals leads to Sasuke's and Naruto's souls being irrevocably linked. YAOI, overly powerful Sasuke and Naruto

**Warnings:** YAOI (Sasuke/Naruto), powerful Sasuke and Naruto, Smart/Secretive Naruto, cussing violence, gore, mentions of suicide (Attempts and actually one), abuse (Sexually, verbally, physically and mentally), sexually situations, Sakura and Ino bashing, OOC, OC (S), new Justus, AU

"Blah" - Talking

_Blah_ – Thinking

"**Blah"** – Kyuubi Speaking

**_Blah_** – Kyuubi Thinking

'_Blah'_ – Sasuke's and Naruto's telepathic link

**---------------- Blah ------------------ **Scene Change or Time Skip or A different Point of view

------------- (**A/N:** Blah) --------------- An important notice by the author, usually for a citrus or violence

(**A/N:** Blah) – A side note, usually a small joke by the author

PREVIOUSLY:

_For some reason Naruto's words made both Naruto and Sasuke blush. "I don't know the real you that well, but I have noticed you've been doing hand seals so fast I can barely follow them and I guess I'm on level one already." Sasuke began, "I—"_

_Suddenly a frog appeared from no where and said "The Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you immediately." The frog said before disappearing a poof of smoke._

_Both boys looked at each and said simultaneously "Did that frog just talk?" Then they took off for the Hokage's tower. _

**The Wrath of Politicians**

**And**

**The Full Potential of the minions**

(CHAPTER TWO)

**-------------------------------------------- The Hokage's Tower – 15 minutes later----------------------------------**

Both boys entered slightly breathless, just as the Hokage was saying to weird white haired man sitting on a dog-sized toad instead of a chair "So that's all of the research on the MERGING." The man nodded. Sensing Naruto and Sasuke's now incredibly distinctive chakras' Sarutobi called them in "Naruto, Sasuke please come in." Both boys did as bid eagerly.

"Jiji!" Naruto said launching himself into the third's lap. The third caught him and placed him on his knees looking at the weird white haired man that to Naruto's animalistic senses screamed of drink and women.

"Naruto, Sasuke, this is Jiraiya one of the legendary Sanin. He's also a brilliant author, seals master and summonsed." Sasuke offered his hand, which Jiraiya shook almost breaking the poor boy's hand with his grasp. Jiraiya then offered his hand to Naruto, but Naruto ignored it in favor of asking Sarutobi something.

"Jiji, are you sure this is Jiraiya or is he just some random pervert from your reading club, he smells like drinks and women."

"I'll have you know I am a super pervert!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

"And you're proud of that?"

"Most definitely!" Jiraiya assured Naruto happily. Sasuke had edged away from Jiraiya and Naruto and his Jiji sweat dropped.

_Real tact Jiraiya_, The third thought, _good going it's going to be more trouble now trying to keep them in the same room with you, never mind telling them you're one of five sensei for them._ "Alright, I called Jiraiya here for two purposes. One is to explain what may hypothetically happen because of your mergence as we're going to call. Jiraiya please tell them."

Jiraiya nodded before saying "Alright, I assume you began to notice differences in your fighting styles?" Both boys nodded, "Let me elaborate to you what exactly is going on. Which one of you moves easier—"

"Ero-sanin," Naruto interrupted and surprisingly Jiraiya ignored the name (**A/N:** For now), "Sasuke and I already determined that he seems to possess an ability to control gravitational forces, how much it extends we're uncertain. Meanwhile I seem to gain some control over magnetic fields. Furthermore—"Naruto gestured Sasuke to explain the rest.

"I seem to have developed the Akasha—"Jiraiya and the third gasped in utter awe as Sasuke activated the first level, "Naruto judged my regeneration ability to have increased to his former speed, which was induced by the Kyuubi. I can also almost match him in endurance and even that's heightened compared to the original stamina Naruto possessed. While Naruto can now instinctively predict other's movements, his chakra has risen to near immeasurable levels. Our human chakra is at identical points, but he possesses a hybrid chakra as well… I don't know how powerful that is and finally his control over his chakra has improved exponentially. Naruto noticed the majority of this."

"You almost covered it all. However, there are some major factors," Jiraiya began seriously, "For instance, if Sasuke's bloodline limit has awoken, Naruto's will also—"

"NANI!" Naruto exclaimed. Sarutobi slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Any ways, his bloodline limit will emerge. You, Sasuke will possess three chakra elements… Naruto you might possess four due to Kyuubi's influence. That's just Naruto's ancestral chakra. Now the side effects of the merging are that you will, both, gain a telepathic link, share emotions and instinctively know the well being of each other. In addition to this you will be able to share your human chakra between each other. Also I'm guessing both of you will gain some attributes from each other's bloodline limits. Your personalities might differ slightly too. Sensei, will you please give them the element test?"

Sarutobi gestured Sasuke over and gave him a piece of paper. "After you channel some chakra into it, it will crumple for lightning, it will be soaked for water, it will turn to dust for earth, it will split for wind and it will burn for fire." Sasuke channeled some chakra into the paper half of it crumpled and then burned. The other half turned to dust. "Earth, fire and Lightning, we can assume fire and lightning were your original elements and your new element is earth, your turn Naruto." Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper and it split into three parts, one of which burned, one became soaked and final one turned into dust. "It's safe to assume your original elements were fire and wind, water and earth is from Kyuubi. For he does flatten mountains and creates typhoons."

"Naruto I think it's time to tell you who your parents are." Sarutobi said. Wisely Naruto stayed quiet gesturing for them to continue. "You're parents are both dead, one was Karura wife of the fourth Kazekage, but unbeknownst to him she had a relationship with a young wanderer named, Doragon Misu (Dragon Myth) of the Doragon (Dragon) clan. They were wanderer by nature, but the clan was wiped out by assassins. When the Kazekage realized her deceit, he was on an envoy in Konoha with her. She gave birth and gave you to the fourth Hokage in fear of her husband killing you. The Hokage of course sealed the Kyuubi within you the same day. You have a two half-brothers and a half-sister. When Konoha refused to give you to Suna in fear of you becoming their weapon, the fourth Hokage sealed the one tailed demon within his youngest son. The seal was incomplete driving him insane. To this day he kills anyone who annoys him and his father sends assassins after him." Everyone was quiet in the room.

"I'd like to meet my siblings… but I understand if I can't because of the hostility between our villages." Naruto murmured.

"Maybe someday, Naruto." Sarutobi said.

Jiraiya cleared his throat "Back to business, you bloodline limit is Kajou (Spiral) is works like this:

**Level One:** On the palm of the user's right hand and circling around the user's right wrist is a black and silver dragon- activating this tattoo the dragon comes to life and wines around the users fingers as the user creates seals without using the actual hand seals, instead just moving their right hand's fingers in a sequences to produce one of fifty seals.

**Level Two:** On the back of the user's left hand spiraling around the user's wrist is a red and black dragon, when activated that dragon coils around the users left wrist and chases its tail as the user draws chakra from the enemy's reserve

**Level Three:** On both biceps two Kanji are written one meaning sight and one meaning speed, on the left arm sight is above speed and on the right arm speed is over sight. When activated the kanji multiply and circle around the user's arms and their eyes bleed purple this allows the user to see things in slow motion and the other to move faster than humanly possible.

**Level Four:** This one is centered in the user eyes, where Speed sight make the eyes purple in the fourth level in addition to purple eyes, twin gold dragons appear and the user can be become incorporeal

To activate the first level bite you thumb and spread the blood on the palm of your right hand, the other levels are activated by mastery of the pervious ones." Jiraiya said as Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened with each sentence.

"Naruto do it." Sasuke said. Naruto did as bid and smeared blood on his right palm. He clenched his jaws shut as his flesh boiled and slowly black and markings appeared. A dragon with twin heads appeared on his hand and wrist instead of a single headed dragon.

"What the hell? I need to do more research" Jiraiya said with a sigh. Suddenly Sasuke clenched his teeth and a black and red pentagram entwined with silver leaves appeared on his hand. "Okay! I know what that is!" Jiraiya shouted doing the happy dance during which a horrified expression crossed Sasuke and Naruto's face. "That is the symbol for two ancient bloodline limits binding. It does not mean you'll have each other's bloodline limits, no but if you ever have children they will!" Sarutobi sighed.

"They don't need to think about children right, they're only twelve. Get on with the rest of it."

Jiraiya pouted "There's nothing else. The rest is just how things will develop, especially with Naruto's hybrid chakra."

"Good… Sasuke, Naruto I am assigning you five teachers and a third and fourth member to this group. I expect you to excellent students and good teammates. Your teammates are Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata, your teachers are Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Genma, Jiraiya and Namiashi Raidou under my supervision. Kakashi will be mainly focusing on Sasuke since he has studied the Sharingan and its history. Honestly it is better that you have more than one teacher because Kakashi plays favoritism and since Sasuke is an Uchiha he will focus only on Sasuke and disregard anyone else's training, but his presence is necessary."

Sasuke frowned uncharacteristically his thoughts on a tangent about _so, my sensei would only see my clan name rather than who I am? I am glad that he won't be our only teachers…especially since I need my counterpart to have enough training to help me defeat Itachi. When did I want Naruto to help me? I… now I just need him for some reason… oh well_

"Genma I have ordered to focus on Shikamaru and Naruto, Anko on Hinata. And Raidou and Jiraiya on Naruto and I will have private lessons when I am free with all four of you. Also I'm focusing you each in a different area, Sasuke and Shikamaru in assassinations and politics, Naruto in spying, languages, diplomacy, and more, Hinata in assassinations, politics and healing. There will be more, but that's all for now. I expect you to go to the Academy tomorrow with Jiraiya to gather your teammates and wait for your teachers."

"Why is Ero-sanin coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto do you want to find an excuse as to why you look so different?"

"No… not really."

"Oh, scat, you hoodlums. I need to read up on some important papers."

"You mean porn?" Naruto asked cutely and before thinking the Hokage nodded. Naruto laughed as the third covered his mouth and turned pale. Giggling Naruto fled from the room with Sasuke after him. Jiraiya sighed.

"Kids these days do not know art work!" He said before leaving. The Hokage sighed forlornly.

**-------------------------------------------- The ACADEMY – 20 minutes later----------------------------------**

"Where's Sasuke-kun, Iruka-sensei?" Several female academy students whined. Iruka sighed.

"Naruto and Sasuke should be here shortly." Iruka said.

"Naruto? That idiot? He'd better not of bothered my Sasuke-kun or I'll-" Sakura began raising her fist with a violent light in her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka roared. "Naruto didn't do anything to him if anything Sasuke-"

"YO!" A voice interrupted from the doorway and a white haired man wearing peculiar clothing walked in. "You're Iruka-sensei right?" Iruka nodded dumbly, "Alright Sasuke, Naruto and I have come to pick up their teammates." The man said stepping away from the door revealing Sasuke and a breath-taking light brown haired boy.

"Hey where's Naruto?" Kiba asked trying to peer around Sasuke and the boy.

Jiraiya and Sasuke pointed to the light brown haired boy. The class was silent for a moment before Sakura screeched, "Naruto baka, you think you're so cool! Dumb ass drop the henge." Several other girls began to dish out their insults at him too. Naruto just stared on the floor. Sasuke began to growl in low threatening manner, but none of the girls realized it yet.

Finally having enough of the abuse served to his counterpart Sasuke screamed, "SHUT UP you fucking bitches!"

Everyone was deadly silent, as Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, this fine specimen of masculine beauty," Jiraiya said gesturing to Naruto as if he were some piece of art work on sale, making Sasuke subconsciously growl, "Is what Naruto really looks like."

"WHAT!" Everyone, but Sasuke, Jiraiya and Naruto screamed.

"Naruto was undergoing a medical testing period because he developed a new bloodline limit. They had him develop a second image for undisclosed purposes. So Ladies and Gentlemen, Naruto of the Doragon clan. Tada!" Everyone sweat dropped as Jiraiya did a ridiculous pose. Naruto eeped and his behind Sasuke as several boys and girls looked him over. Sasuke just smirked as Naruto clung to his back.

"Scaredy Cat!" Sasuke murmured.

"Am not!" Naruto said jumping out from behind Sasuke before quickly retreating again saying, "Okay maybe I am. Please tell me when they stop looking at me like dogs to a piece of meat." He whimpered making Sasuke chuckle slightly.

"Alright, Naruto's and Sasuke's teammates are Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru!" 

**TBC**

_YEAH I UPDATED! Thanks mainly to my beta KonomakiAsuni! TK does happy dance! I have BETA! Finally! I'm such a dork! Okay enjoy!_

_-TK_


End file.
